Super Smash Academy
by Light Foot 11
Summary: This is a story featuring my OC Krystal going to Super Smash Academy. Pit's in trouble that's for sure
1. Chapter 1

CopyCat

**Hi guys so I haven't been on this in like years but I'm back this is a story featuring my OC Krystal Demmon Crystal. For more information on her look at my profile page. Mentions other of my OCs that I have yet to put on my profile page. This Fanfiction is a huge stretch of what actually happens in Krystal's life. But I can't actually tell her story, cause I might get fanfiction in trouble with copyright laws. So this is a bit of a stretch in her true history. But who knows maybe I'll become famous and you'll will be able to know the truth. **

**Hope you enjoy_**

**Chapter one **

School

Krystal's POV

"I'll kill you!" Yelled Lupin(OC) runing after me down one of the corridors of our palace. "Yeah right", I retorted back, " Lupin and human girl sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I..." "_**Shut up!**_", he yelled. I just snickered trying to lose him in the columns around us.

I hid behind a column waiting to see if he would find me, not hearing any noise I peecked out from the column to see if I I could spot him. I hear some shuffling behind me, I turned around just as Lupin was leaping at me and got out of the way before he could catch me. And saw him make face contact with the column.

"Ooooo.", I say taking to the air. "Krystal Demmon Crystal, you know mother said for us not to fly in the palace! ", Lupin yelled from the floor. "Oh Lupin, it's all in good fun and...", I stopped ," wait did yoU CALL ME** DEMMON!**" I screeched at him.

Lupin, realizing the danger he's in; got off the floor and took to flight. "COME BACK HERE !", I yelled after him playfuly as I pursued him. I mean sure he called me DEMMON but I can never be mad at him for long. After all he is my big bother, the most important thing in world to me. Of course he doesn't know that.

I turned a different conner to make him think he lost me, then appeared in front of him and *tackle*

We both fell out of the sky and was soon a tangled mess in our parents study. Don't ask how it happened, even I'm not sure. Now usually a person would be imbarrased to be on this state with their kin, but me and my brother always end in a mess like this. We both pulled ourselves apart and started laughing beside each other, well we did at first then Lupin got up saying,"Deepest opolagies mother, we did not mean to inturupt you?" bowing low.

I looked up to see my mother sitting in her favorite chair, with an open letter in her hands. Lupin grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a standing position. I hated when he did that, it hurts a lot. But I can't tell him that. I don't want him to think I'm weak. I bow as well .'Stupid formalities !', I think to myself.

"It's okay my children, I was just about to send for you. "She said beckoning to a servant to leave and close the doors behind them. I could sense Lupin tensing up beside me, you know because everyone wont shut up about how he's going to be king some day, how he needs to mature and stuff like that. ** STUPITY. WHY CCAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!**

She looks at us for while, just staring at us. It felt like hours. Right when I felt like I couldn't stand it much longer, our Mother said directing her words to my brother, " Lupin there is something I need you to do..."

**What do you'll think of a creepypasta fanfic with Krystal**

**COMMENTS ARE WELCOME **


	2. Chapter 2

COPYCAT

Chapter 2

Dark Pit's POV (Pittoo ㈴0)

"Hey Pittoo *gasp* Pittoo wait up *gasp* _ YouknowIcan'trunthatfast *gaspcough* !" Pit hollared from behind me. I sighed as I landed on the sidewalk leading towards the academy. Pit came running around the corner so fast that he didn't see me stick out my leg until after he triped.__"Ow!_" Pit said rolling over and siting up rubbing his face which was now bruised and scraped up.

I just smirked and helped him to his feet. ""I hate having to babysit you all the time!" I said turning and start walking the rest of the distance towards the school. Pit came up falling into step beside me. "It's not my fault, Palutena couldn't give me the power of flight this morning. " said Pit. "That because you slept in **flightless."** I said back .

Pit about to say somthing in return when we both heard heard voices behind us, turning we see Lupin hovering over the path I thought I might holler him over when I notice the person with him. It was a girl that looked sort of like him except a bit more colorful. She's laughing at somthing he said probably said. I was about to say something to Pit when I hear a "WHOA" I turned to look at Pit. His mouth hanging open and eyes wide gawking at the female with Lupin. I smirked thinking 'he hehe it will be so much fun to use the girl to toy with him. '

Pit's POV ( flightless ㈳4)

"WHOA!" I say looking at the most angelical creature I ever saw . My Heart stoped.

Krystal's POV ( CopyCat [I'm sorry] )

"I can't believe that Mom is sending you to my school, cause she doesn't want to deal with you this year!" Lupin said to me as we hovered over the path towards the school. "Hey. I said playfuly shoving him. Okay yes my mother is tired of me because of an incident last year (I'll explain later [chapter?]) so she decided to send me here. On the bright side I get to go to hhheeerrree, cause I mean I've always wanted to go here since Lupin is always saying how awsome it is. Suddenly I feel nervous "Lupin..." I ask "will I be fine at school...you know...um... here?" "Aw you nervous Kris?" He asks smirking at me.

"I am not! " I respond even though I feel my face (and eyes turn disparingly purple [probably spelled disparingly wrong]) turn pink. "Yeah sure, your just scared cause girls can't fig..." " Don't you dare finish that sentence in peril of your life", I say lunging at him even though I feel a smile cover my face. He quickly, moves out of the turning the corner. I follow up behind him. I was going to start up the conversation again when I swear I saw the perfect example of YIN and YANG up ahead on th path in front of us.

There stood two boys... no two angles that were like the exact opposite to each other. The one on the left was wearing a white tunic brown boots, brown and gold wrist bands and a gold reefy thing in his brown hair followed by blue eyes and white feathered wings (and his face was all scraped up). The one on the right had black hair, same gold reefy thing, red eyes, black feather wings, gold and black wrist bands, a black tunic, and black and gold boots. "Um Lupin", I say taping my brothers sholder and gesturing towards the angles"who are they?"

Lupin looks towards the males in question. "Oh those two their Pit and and Dark Pit you know from your game."Lupin responded. "Ohc is all I say. Now that I thought about they did look like my video game charecters except... how do you put it...they looked more... realistic...and less game like . Well what do you expect from a dimension that crosses games, movies, tv shows, ect. with reality. "Okay", I finally say after a pause"go introduce us big man?" . Lupin gives me a look like 'don't ever say that again' as we both land and make off towards the boys.

Everyone's POV

PIT: I see Lupin come towards us with the angle girl following him. 'Oh please don't be together' I think to myself over and over again.

Dark Pit:Out of the cornner of my eyes eyes I see Pit making this reall y weird face and stepping side to side like if he needs to go to the bathroom. I sigh deeply 'He's crushing already? *mental sigh* '

Lupin: "Hey" I say walking towards them "Well guys this is Krystal she's my...

Pit:"Girlfriend? ", I ask suddenly turning red. I don't know why I asked but I felt so compeled to do so. Pittoo smacks me upside the head. "Ow. What?", I ask. "Their obviously related nimwit!" He yells in my face. My blush deepens.

Krystal: The instant I heard that I felt sick. Thankfully Dark Pit explained(and by explained I mean yelled)to Pit. "Yeah", said Lupin looking very green"she's my little sister?". I swear Pit blushed even harder .

Pit:Krystal steps forward and holds out her hand . I took it shook it ."Sss-so-rry." I said. "It's 'kay." She said with a stone look on her face. Well at least she forgives me, right? "Well...",I start to say then I see the look she gives Dark Pit out of the corner of her eye, a slight blush painting her cheeks. What...she can't...dose she...no. I hope Dark Pit doesn't notice the look shes giving him.

Dark Pit: Krystal starts to look at me out of the corner of her eye, and blushing slightly. 'This will be so much fun to toy with both of them' . I just smirk at her making her blush more.

Lupin:What's wrong with Pit he looks like he could die . Wait why is Pittoo giving my sister that look, wwwaaaaiiiiiiiitttttttt is Kris blushing. Not on my watch (if those existed on my planet). "Ahem", I grunted getting everyone's attention "we should hurry *cough* we don't want to be late." I grabed Kris's wrist and started pulling her behind me as I rushed towards the school.

Okay any suggestions

I'm all ears.


End file.
